Hetalia World Academy
by xXSconesandteaXx
Summary: This is sort of a You x Hetalia type thing. You just moved to a new school, and you meet the Hetalia characters. Fail summary is fail. This is my first fanfic, please review!


_A/N - This is my first fanfic so it isnt that good. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, that's always been my worst point. Please review and tell me how it could be better!_

**DISCLAIMER - I do NOT own Hetalia, if I did, it would suck and be full of USUk XD.**

You look at your student ID and smile. This is your first day at Hetalia World Academy, and so far so good. You met a cute Italian who flirted with you. You also met his German friend who seemed really nice, but kind of scary.

Of course class hasn't started yet, but you always had good grades.

You look at your student ID again,

Name - (Name)

Age - 16

Birthday - June 30

Gender - Female

You smile again. But you weren't looking where you were going, you run into something.

"Ouch..." you say.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't rooking where I was going. I trury am sorry!" a Japanese boy says.

You blush. Wasn't it your fault? Why was he apologizing?

"Oh no! It's my fault, I should have been watching where I was going."

You gather your stuff and shuffle to get away.

"Are you new here?" he asks.

"Ummm, ya." you say blushing more.

What was all the blushing about?

"Let me show you around, it wourd be the reast I courd do."

You stop to think. A cute Asian boy just asked to show you around. Why are you even thinking about this? Say yes!

"Umm, sure."

He smiles.

"My name is Kiku Honda." he bows, the Japanese style.

"My name is (Name), nice to meet you Kiku."

You two start to walk down the hallway when suddenly you hear something.

"Kiku! We need your help. Veeeee~"

It was the Italian, Feliciano, with Ludwig the German following him.

"What is it?" Kiku asks.

"It's about zee newspaper." Ludwig says, when he looks at you he blushes.

"Oh, I was about to show (Name) around..."

"I CAN DO IT DUDE!" The load eavesdropping American says.

"Oh no, its okay, I can find my way around." you say. But the American shakes his head and says

" Nah, a lady shouldn't be just walkin round. What if you got lost? I would totally blame myself for it."

You knew his type, the hero kind.

Oh well, he was kinda cute.

You two start to walk. You check the time 7:30 AM. Really? Time was moving slow.

"So, my name is Alfred Jones. What's yours?"

"(Name)."

"Pretty." he says while you blush.

"Ummm, thanks..."

" This is the cafeteria. Not much good food in here. I just walk across the street to McDonalds."

He smiles at you as you walk. Remember when you thought he was kind of cute, scratch that. Really cute. Did his teeth just sparkle...?

" And this is the library." he says while opening the door. You looked in amazement, this was the largest library you had ever seen! You could smell the old books!

" Someone's a nerd." he says smiling, showing you it wasn't an insult.

"Ya, reading is one of my favorite things to do."

"Ya, Artie loves reading, so you two might get along." he smiles.

"Who's Artie?"

"Git! Don't tell people my name is Artie! My name is Arthur!" a man with messy hair and emerald green eyes. His English accent was cute. Wow, so many cute boys, this should be a good year.

"But Iggy..."

"No 'but Iggy', it's Arthur!"

He seems to just now notice you, and blushes. You also blush.

"Artie, this is (Name), she is new here." Alfred says with a smile.

"Nice to meet you..." you say quietly.

"Oh, umm, nice to meet you too..."

Arthur says.

" Well, we must continue this tour later. The bells about to ring." Alfred says.

He takes you to your first hour class, and walks away. You look around for a spot, picking the one in the far right corner by the window. You sigh, 'This school is full of interesting people...'

RINGGGGGGGG!

The teacher walks in and explains today's lesson. You were interested until the door opens, and blond boy walks in. At first you thought it was Alfred, but when you look closer you see his hair is waiver.

Then you noticed something weird, no one else noticed the boy come in. Not even the teacher!

The boy sits in front of you. You look at the teacher, he's really onto this lesson, he won't notice you talking to the boy in the far back of class.

" Hi." you say.

He turns around and blinks several times, and says

" Are you talking to me?"

" Ya, who else?"

" Im sorry, it's just no one notices me. Hi."

" My name is (Name), what's yours?"

This is weird, you don't ever talk to people first. Why was this boy so different?

"My name is Matthew. I think I saw you with my brother earlier, Alfred?"

"Oh, he's your brother? Ya, he was showing me around school."

"A lot if people think that I'm him."

"That must suck..."

"Ya, that's the down side to having a twin, ya know?"

"Girl, in the back! Who are you talking to?" the teacher pauses for you to respond.

"...Matthew..."

"Who?" most of the class says.

"The boy right here...?"

The look in the direction you pointed, and stare in awe.

"Oh, Matthew. I forgot you we're there."

You sit back down and the teacher starts to teach again. You look at Matthew, he looks sad.

" What just happened?" you ask.

" It's a normal thing. It happens a lot, eh..." he answers.

You pay attention for the rest of class.

_A/N - Yay! It's done! Please review, even if its mean :)_


End file.
